Sam
Sam is a kid who love to have friends. She don't have any power but teleport. She going to school, she is a 7th grader and she live by herself with her friend, she is 12 but have a lot of money. Sam is cute. She hope nothing can go wrong.Sam don't see any strange thing happen, but she saw everything now. She does spell and magic by using a spell book. She can be shy to other, but get use to it. That all for now. She sometime goes to school, but like I said, not much. She also believe in the Gods who live up in the cloud. She would also want to see what is it like up there. So, When she was a young girl. She love her parent and family, but later on, they died of a killer. Sam didn't know it would happen. The killer was going after her also. But she teleport away, but she didn't teleport. The Gods help her and didn't know her to notice till she was older. Also later on, She met Baylee. Baylee love to sneak around which make her laugh. So, Sam just think they should team up. Baylee laugh hard and said ok. Later on, they both live underground which they are starting to love and was having a great time. They also sneak into and Sam let Baylee bringing a spy. Sam didn't care if she was work with Baylee who is a cat. Sam is just glad to team up with her. Later on, they started to walk to the street because Sam told Baylee that they don't come out much. Baylee then come along. Then later, they should a kid who was sadly get rape by some one. Sam teleport near that person, hold its hand, then teleport with that person and put them into the lava. Then they die and Sam teleport back to Baylee and the girl who was rape. That kid was sadly Becca. They look at each other and Becca said Thank you. She run away, but Baylee grab her by the arm and Becca got upset. Sam wanted to know if she was ok or not. Of course, Becca wasn't ok. She said that she was always getting rape, but Same and Baylee help her, but Becca said that she didn't have a family somehow. Baylee and Sam didn't say anything and was worry about Becca going to be pregnant. Sam be kind and said that's it's ok she can live with them. Baylee didn't really care if Becca was going to live with them or not. Later on, Sam help Becca and Baylee help Sam finding a spell. Friends * Baylee Sam notice that Baylee with a half cat and human, but doesn't care. Sam ask if it was ok if they team up. Baylee love too and help whatever Sam was in trouble. Baylee also love to dye her hair so she use Sam to see of a spell that have dye hair. But not. Also, Baylee love to sneak into store or any place that she feel like. Also, Sam and Baylee with working together and get Crank and weed in the episode of Baylee In and Out, Baylee was going to Earl Gary place to get the stuff they need, but it wasn't for them. It was for Red. * Becca Since she saw Becca getting rape, she feel bad and wanting to help whatever she can. Later on, she put a spell on Becca which it was the hardest spell she have done, but it work. Sam also have to let Becca going to school with her. Also Baylee. Sam also notice that Becca love sweet animal and also have a garden, but Sam use a spell to have the garden near by them. Becca thanks Sam. Sam knew that Becca was scare to go outside because what happen to her. But Sam is here to protest her. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Children